The Reason Mori Doesn't Have His Very Own Glare!:
by Xx.True.x.Eclipse.xX
Summary: Well, The Twins Get Curious And Tamaki Gets Involved, A Little Fanfic about Mori's Whole 'Glare' "Problem"


Disclaimer: If I _DID_ Own anything, You Would Know. Biggest Reason: Half The Fan-Fics I Read would become episodeS!

O-o

So, They find out exactly why Takashi doesn't have his own glare, :D

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat in Tamaki's chair, reading Kyoya's little black book as Honey slept in my lap, curled up in a cute little ball.

At that moment I heard a question I knew would come up sooner or later.

"Oi, Boss!" One of the twins said to Tamaki, who was presently in his corner of woe due to the fact that I refused to give him the chair back.

He looked up at them, semi-interested. "Yeah?" He said.

The club was unprofitable, seeing as the only one who could run this place,-(Kyoya , Of course.)-had the flu, and was forced to head to Greece for the week with his parents.

I shook my head slightly, uninterested. "Well, it's kind of weird, I mean…" Kaoru started, pausing a little.

"Honey and Kyoya have glares, why doesn't Mori?" Hikaru finished, confused as his twin.

I rolled my eyes,

'_How Did I know they'd ask the one completely INSANE question?' _

I asked myself, closing the book and putting it on the table next to me, picking up my tea.

Haruhi started to get into their conversation, which really annoyed me.

"Yeah Mori-san, Why don't you?" she said, interested/suspicious.

He shrugged, replying simply. "Hn." Tamaki jumped up, taking on his kingly position.

"No Fear! You shall go to the 'Glare Shop' and qualify for one!" He said, making me spit out my tea.

"Uhhh… Suree," Haruhi said, backing away slowly.

I could have sworn I saw approval in her eyes, but that was probably just me.

Mori shrugged, getting dragged to Tamaki's Limousine as tamaki shouted directions to the driver, telling him where to drop Mori off and what-not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I smiled at Kaido as he continued to pick the gum out of his hair.

"You know, your WAY to happy to be working at a 'Glare Shop', Mamika"

He said matter-of-factly, obviously annoyed.

I smiled at him and shrugged innocently.

"Because you'd have no one to hug, silly!"

I said cheerfully, as I heard the door open.

I turned quickly, the smile still on my face,

Before I noticed the boy at the door,

Who _definitely_ qualified for one,

I could tell!

I started to fix up the papers on the desk, flustered.

He walked up, a bored expression on his face.

I smiled, standing straight. "Hello Sir, how may I help you?"

His eyebrow rose at me as I asked him, making me blush.

"Err… Right," I said, typing things into the computer.

I took a double-take of him, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"What anime are you from?" I said, holding a pen in my hand.

"Ouran High school Host club."

I nodded, searching through the computer.

"Aha! Are You Morinozuka, Takashi A?"

He nodded a little, making me smile triumphantly.

"Ok, One sec." I said, continuing to look at the computer.

I blushed a little, turning to him.

"Uh... Well, you don't really qualify." I said, embarrassed.

His eyebrow rose slightly. "Hn?"

I nodded gently, avoiding his eyes.

"Err... Yeah, apparently you need at least 50 lines in a show to get one"

He nodded a little. "Ah..."

I nodded awkwardly, handing him a paper.

"Just so you don't really have to explain..."

I said, uncomfortably.

He nodded, leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in the chair, seeing Mori walk back in, Honey bouncing over to him.

"Hello, Takashi." I said, calmly.

Of course, unlike my bubbly boyfriend who jumped Mori.

I shook my head, smiling a little.

"So?" Tamaki said, excited.

Mori handed him the note, walking out swiftly.

I smiled, waiting to hear what Tamaki's response was.

"Y, Your Serious?!"

He yelled, making Honey and I follow behind Mori almost as swiftly.

"Wait For Us, Takashi!" We both yelled, hearing

Tamaki start taking a tantrum.


End file.
